


DAMN IT, AUTOCORRECT

by theshipshipper



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Scheming Robb, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipshipper/pseuds/theshipshipper
Summary: Wherein Robb is the smartest person in the world.





	DAMN IT, AUTOCORRECT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vivilove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/gifts).



 

 **Robb**  
Arya   
r u with sansa rn? 

 **Arya**    
yeah, y? 

 **Robb**    
I need her to text jon   
tell her to ask him what he’s doing tonight   
don’t be obvious though, pretend your phone’s missing or something   
she has to text him in those exact words, okay?   
as in ‘what are you doing tonight’   
plz   
tnx 

 **Arya**    
K. Done. 

*

 **Sansa**    
Jon, what are you doing tonight? 

 **Jon**    
you, why?   
wait   
no   
i meant you   
you   
you   
WHAT IS HAPPENING   
IM TYPING YOU BUT YOU IS WHAT COMES OUT   
N O T H I N G   
my phone’s being stupid   
im so in love with you, baby 

 **Sansa**    
what? 

* 

 **Arya**    
wtf did u do?   
Sansa’s blushing   
no, more than blushing   
she’s red AF   
Jon couldn’t have been that smooth   
what did he say? 

 **Robb**    
no clue   
but I changed his autocorrect so probs some variation of a love confession   
askdjsdlkf   
ITS HAPPENING   
EVERYBODY CALM DOWN!!!! 

* 

 **Jon**  
what?   
I said im sooooo in love with you   
oh no   
why does it do that   
It was supposed to say I’M SO IN LOVE WITH YOU, BABY   
I’M SO IN LOVE WITH YOU, BABY   
BABY   
BABY   
NO   
why can’t I even type your name?   
S   
A   
N   
S   
A   
.   
I   
M   
.   
S   
O   
O   
O   
.   
S   
O   
R   
R   
Y   
.   
I swear it’s not me   
oh gods   
don’t be mad 

 **Sansa**    
I’m not   
don’t worry   
it’s probably Arya messing with me, she made me text you. 

 **Jon**  
no, it’s the smartest person in the world.   
*R O B B   
see, there’s proof right there   
he borrowed my phone earlier   
I’m really S O R R Y 

Sansa   
no worries, i thought it was something like that   
I know you wouldn’t actually say those things 

 **Jon**  
That I’m in love with you? Why not? 

 **Sansa**  
because you’re not   
right? 

 **Jon**    
no   
that’s not right   
I mean   
fuck   
San, how can I not be in love with you?  
THAT sounds impossible  
unimaginable, even.  
you’re like - you’re the best part of my day, everyday.

 **Sansa**  
is that still autocorrect talking? 

 **Jon**    
no   
that’s all me   
I AM SINCERELY AND WHOLLY IN LOVE WITH YOU BABY STARK   
S A N S A STARK   
goddamn autocorrect


End file.
